I lost my brother
by winchester-mcdowell
Summary: Como soy rebelde, hago mis propias versiones de la serie. Sin embargo, esta historia podría muy bien suceder porque está ambientada 15 años en el futuro. Como siempre, mis títulos apestan. Enjoy.


**Illinois, 2029.**

* * *

><p>No es que crea que escapar es tan fácil, pero al menos puede intentarlo mientras su compañero es carneado en la carretera. Un demonio no tiene por qué ser leal, ¿verdad? En especial cuando puede usar la desgracia de otro para el propio beneficio. Pasa una a una las lápidas del cementerio donde ha buscado refugio a toda la velocidad que le permiten esas estúpidas piernas humanas. La próxima vez elegirá un atleta. Como sea, no va a intentar desaparecer cuando el sólo hecho de pensarlo ya podría estar llamando la atención sobre su persona. Voltea a ver rápidamente a sus espaldas sin dejar de correr y parece que lo ha perdido.<p>

Pero no.

Da de lleno contra aquel a quien trataba de evitar y cae hacia atrás, entre las tumbas. Ve una espada de ángel empuñada en su mano.

"Por favor", suplica. "He estado quieto, lo juro".

El otro tiene oídos sordos ante sus palabras, lo agarra del cuello de la camisa y lo iza hasta tenerlo frente a sus ojos. El demonio intenta ahora el escape de Houdini, pero es tarde, está bloqueado, está perdido.

"¿Dónde está Crowley?".

Estaba seguro de que preguntaría.

"No lo sé, lo juro. Desde antes que las puertas del infierno fueron cerradas no he sabido nada de él. Qué más quisiera yo sino hacerte feliz entregándotelo, pero de verdad, no lo sé. Yo sólo he tratado de llevar una vida apartada, quieta, he sido bueno"

El otro lo contempla un instante, sus ojos verdes taladrando los suyos.

"¿Sabes qué me haría feliz?", dice y esboza una sonrisa parca. "Acabar contigo", levanta la espada.

"¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Espera!", chilla el demonio. "¡Estoy vistiendo carne fresca! ¡Está vivo!"

"Quizás no me importa", le contesta el otro, pero la espada continúa allí, en el aire, sin bajar a tocar la carne. Es una buena señal.

"No es lo que yo he escuchado", toma el riesgo. "Por favor, déjame ir. Él estará bien. De hecho, lo está, he sido cuidadoso".

El otro permanece impasible, sin soltarlo, pero baja el arma con lentitud eterna. Sin embargo, cuando el demonio cree que va a liberarlo, de pronto se echa a andar llevándolo con él a rastras. Entran en un pequeño mausoleo donde una de las tumbas rompe su sello y cae violentamente a los pies de ambos mostrando su contenido. El demonio comprende lo que viene a continuación.

"¡No, por favor! ¡Seré bueno! ¡Lo juro!"

Su captor lo empuja por el cuello hasta ponerlo cara a cara con el cadáver recién descubierto.

"Entra ahí", ordena y el demonio intenta resistir, pero no puede, el poder que lo manda es demasiado grande; siente cómo su alma torcida se disuelve en humo negro y comienza a abandonar su huésped vivo en dirección al muerto. Cierra los ojos y ni siquiera tiene tiempo de gritar cuando la espada lo traspasa y lo convierte en una explosión de luces dentro de su recipiente.

-o-

Está temblando. Está libre. Y el hombre que lo liberó tiene ensartado un cadáver con lo que aparenta ser una lanza corta de metal. Parece un héroe sacado de una película, decidido, buena apariencia y un aire de misterio.

Ha sido una semana de pesadilla, sin poder usar su propio cuerpo, obligado a realizar atrocidades que jamás se le hubieran pasado por la mente (y eso que su mente no es de las más limpias exactamente). No volverá a acercarse a un bar por el resto de su vida. Intenta ponerse de pie y eso hace que el hombre se fije en él.

"Gracias", le dice con voz apenas controlada. "Gracias, no sé quién eres ni cómo lo hiciste pero, gracias. Mi nombre es..."

"Vete", le dice su salvador, su rostro una máscara impasible antes de retirarle toda su atención.

"Pero", insiste, "de verdad, quisiera..."

El hombre se vuelve de nuevo hacia él y ya no parece tan normal, sus ojos negros como el petróleo.

"VETE", vuelve a decir.

Sin esperar a que se lo repita una vez más, corre a tropezones hacia la puerta del cementerio, sintiendo todos los pelos de su cuerpo erizados por el terror. Torpemente se pregunta si alguien le creerá lo que ha visto cuando lo cuente.

* * *

><p>continuará... eso espero.<p> 


End file.
